


Whumptober: Spider-Man and Supernatural

by Wayward_Spider



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Minor Character Death, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Spider/pseuds/Wayward_Spider
Summary: Whumptober with Supernatural and Spider-Man





	Whumptober: Spider-Man and Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> This is not connected to any of my other stories.
> 
> A little background information on this story: Peter is about 8, his parents died when he was four, and Ben doesn't exist.
> 
> Grammar may be bad because I didn't edit it.

Peter whimpered again as the monster walked by, searching for him. It had been days since the creature had brought him and his aunt there.

The whole thing started when his aunt said that they should go on a camping trip for a few days to celebrate Peter winning the science fair and May getting a promotion.

“It will be fun, Peter,” May said as she smiled down at her nephew.

“I guess so,” Peter replied with a half smile, happy to see his aunt being happy.

So they packed up and made there way to a local camping forest. Everything was fine for them on the first day, but on the second night Peter became an orphan once again.

“Aunt May, something feels wrong,” Peter called to his aunt as he watched the forest darken.

“Why do you say that, Pete?”

“I think somethings watching us. We should leave.”

“I’m sure its nothing,” May said as she climbed out of the tent. “It's probably just an animal.”

“Maybe,” Peter whispered, wary.

“Come on, it's getting late.”

Peter sighed and glanced around the woods one last time before following his aunt back to the tent.

“I larb you, Peter,” May said as she tucked Peter into his sleeping bag ten minutes later.

“Larb you too, Aunt May,” Peter said drowsily. With that, Peter slipped into darkness.

  
  
  


Peter jolted awake hours later to terrified screams. With a quick glance around the tent, Peter realized that his aunt was missing.

“Aunt May,” whispered Peter.

“RUN PETER,” was the only reply he got.

He sat there parazlyzed with fear as the screams were abruptly cut off. Peter sat there for what felt like hours when suddenly he heard someone start sniffing the air. He screamed as something resembling a human appeared.

He felt a cold, bony hand grab his ankle and lift him into the air. Then the thing took off and Peter was dizzy from watching the trees pass at an inhuman speed. The creature entered a cave and dropped him onto the floor. The last thing Peter saw was his aunt screaming before darkness overtook him.

  
  
  


He woke up hours later to a cold floor beneath him and hunger in his stomach. Slowly, he sat up and glanced around to find his aunt.

He sobbed when he saw the blood covering his aunt and the dead eyes staring into nothingness. 

“Au-Aunt May?” Peter cried. “Wake up. We need to go. The thing is going to come back.”

He crawled over to his aunt, ignoring all the blood that started to soak his pajamas, and started shaking her. “Wake up, Aunt May. Please, wake up,” Peter begged.

A long, loud howl broke through the air that caused Peter to shiver. “Good bye, Aunt May,” Peter whispered before standing up and bolting in the opposite direction of the howling.

  
  
  


Peter spent the next few days running, hiding, and listing to the monster dragging in more people. This all lead to his current predicament of hiding somewhere in the cave and wishing that the monster wouldn’t hear his hunger.

Peter let out a sob of relief as the monster bolted off to who knows where. He waited for an eternity to make sure that the monster was not coming back before he started to climb out of hiding place to find the exit and find help. 

He stopped short when two voices broke through the cave.

“Man, I hate wendigos,” a deep gruff voice said.

“Same,” another voice replied.

Peter scooted farther into his hiding place, terrified that this was another trick from the monster.

“Something seems off, Dean,” the second voice said wary.

“What do you mean?” The voice now identified as Dean replied.

“Seven different people were reported missing, but there's only six bodies,” the second voice pointed out.

“Are you suggesting one of them is still alive?”

“There's a possibility.”

“Lets go look, the wendigo might go looking for them,” Dean said. 

Peter sat silently, listening to the footsteps coming closer, still not quite sure if its a trick or not.

“Cave splits here,” Dean says.

“We should split up,” the second voice says. “We still have at least twenty minutes until the wendigo comes back.”

“Fine,” Dean grumbles. “We meet back up here in ten minutes.”

“Ok.”

Then all becomes silent again as the two voices split up and Peter starts to panic as loud, heavy footsteps make their way towards his hiding spot. He curls up farther into his hiding spot as a beam of light appears. This lead to Peter knocking down a few rocks and the beam of light swirling to him.

He hears swearing before the flashlight is pointed farther down as to not blind him. “Hey, kid. Are you ok?” the voice questions.

Peter nods silently as he stares at the tall man with long hair.

“I’m Sam. What's your name?” the man softly says.

Peter sniffles. “Pe-Peter Parker.” 

Sam smiles before walking forward. “How about we get you down?” Peter nods silently and allows Sam to grab him and set him on the ground. 

Sam crouches down to Peters height before frowning. “Are you sure your not hurt?” Sam questions when he sees all the blood on Peter pajamas. Peter nods in reply. “Ok. Let's get you out of here.”

Both flinched as a loud, animalistic howl echoed throughout the cave. “Come on,” Sam said before grabbing Peter and running towards the split in the cave.

“Sammy, where are you?” Dean called out worried.

“Right here. I found the last victim,” Sam replied when he saw Dean.

Dean frowns and opens his mouth to say something, only to be stopped by another loud howl. “Lets gank this wendigo,” Dean growled while he pulled out a flare gun.

Moments later a figure runs past the three of them and Peter gives a cry of fright. Dean raises the flare gun and aims at the wendigo while Sam backs away with Peter. The flare hit the monster and Peter flinched as the thing gave one last crazed scream before falling to the floor.

“Let's get out of here,” Dean grunts while motioning Sam to follow him. Sam complies while making sure Peter didn’t see the bodies of the other victims.

Peter sniffs quietly as he’s carried outside and set down. Glancing around, Peter sees that it's dark out and he starts to wonder how long he’d been in there when a heavy weight on his shoulders brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw that Sam had draped a blanket over his shoulders.

“If we start now, we can make it to the car in an hour,” Dean said.

“Let's get going then,” Sam replied before picking Peter back up. Peter leaned his head against Sam's shoulder and closed his eyes as sleep claimed him.

  
  
  


Peter woke up to being set on leather and two voices talking.

“Sam, that's Parkers kid,” Dean said.

“You mean Richard and Mary Parker?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.”

“Were taking him to Bobbys, aren't we?”

“Yeah. He’s a hunters kid and the Parkers were good people.”

That was the last thing Peter heard before he slipped back to sleep.

  
  



End file.
